Hjalmþrimul Asgeir the XVl
"Is there more to life than war?" History Born into a Zurkhan-Brood Hjalmþrimul stood out from other transgenic in appearance making it hard to designate her role within Zurkhan society. Considering the origins of her genes Zurkhan elders assigned her to the Soldier caste as those of the Asgeir genes have been for many generations. Hjalmþrimul graduated from basic training as Above Average and was sent to the front lines of a Zurkhan Invasion in some quadrant of the galaxy. Everyday was as training said it would be, what lesser beings called, Hell. Everyday one would be lucky to live by the skin of their teeth. Weather it be guerrilla opposition, Native wildlife, the inhospitable conditions or a stray bullet from the rear guard as melee units advanced forward, death was always around the corner. After two years she finished her first tour and was allowed to return to home base for R&R. It was truly a hell of two years and even she who had been trained/bred for the task had a hard time staying calm and collected. For the first time she truly thanked these vague things called gods for giving her this moment of respite. Upon arrival of her personal quarters a package arrived full of, at first glace, junk inside included a holo-disc. The video played a Transgeni man she was unfamiliar with. It revealed that he was a fellow Transgeni with the Asgeir genes and his last will and testament was to give this 'junk' to the next Asgeir in line. The man didnt know the significance of the items but he said the unknown primitive scripts gave him comfort on the battle field and the unknown symbol calmed his heart in the heat of battle. At first she doubted the man but she too found herself engrossed by these primitive words and symbol. As soon as the R&R period had ended Jalm was redeployed back to the battlefield clad in recreations of the script on her armour. With newfound confidence she continued to fight for another Eight years. During this time she questioned her actions and on why the Zurkhanians were doing this. "Is it for growth?" she wondered as she watched many a foe and allies alike be gunned down. When victory seemed to be in Zurkhan grasp a shadow loomed over the battlefield. That shadow was The Okibo Star Legion. Distracted by their landing Jalms squad were ambushed and Jalm was swiftly knocked unconscious. When she re-awoke her body was weak and she was unable to move anything but her eyes. She felt the wight shift under her as she was being lifted onto a stretcher she lost consciousness again. Jalm had been mistaken for friendly Okibo star infantry and brought onto a medical transport ship. She was still recovering when the fleet was attacked by a small Zurkhan fleet trying to get revenge for thwarting their 10 year war. The fleet was easily taken care of but not before heavily damaging the small transport ship Jalm was in. The engine was shot and life support systems were failing. All the able crew abandoned ship and left the wounded behind afraid of another Zurkhan blitzkrieg. She drifted through space on minimum life support and the food left behind. Around a week after her drift through space she felt the ship shake. Confused, desperate and out of her element she picked up a Chainsaw that she recovered from from storage during her scrounging. She began to hear the ripping of objects echo down the halls so she crept up and snuffed the origins of the noise. After all that was said and done Jalm found herself in a pool of blood and limbs of some scavengers that came to scrap the transport ship of all its copper and other alloys. Coming back to her senses she discovered their ship that had attached itself to the side of the transport. There was a long rang intercom on the ship but she stopped herself. If she called home for a pick up she had the strong suspicion that she would be killed for going AWOL, after all some have died for less. Jalm never got any pilot training so she simply hit auto pilot to the one destination it had listed, (NAME OF HUB PORT). When she got there she ditched the ship and started selling her skills as a soldier and became a Mercenary. She died in despair thinking her sacrifice was in vain because the last thing she saw was a crater in the ground of her friend after a friendly fire accident involving a rocket launcher. Appearance Stands at a average size of a human like her genes would imply. Blonde hair cut short as to not limit her vision and a pair of striking blue eyes. Boxer like muscular build from years of training and practical work in the field. Personality * Easy to anger and quick to enrage Jalm wont be played for a fool * Refuses to be looked down upon by peers but respects those who prove their strength * Zurkhan society has conditioned her to be subservient to those higher up in society * Not fond of the finer arts finds them to be a huge waste of time Friends -Malik(KIA) -Xenon(KIA) -Raswilay(MIA) Enemies -Those who are on the other end of the chainsaw Aspirations -None Category:Starjammer Player Characters Category:Fallen Characters